


Bottom's Up

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, alcoholic shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: Having a bartender for a friend has it’s benefits.





	Bottom's Up

It had been about 6 months since my latest relationship went down in a huge ball of flaming dog shit. I had tried anything and everything to cheer myself up and nothing was working. It wasn’t that I missed him or anything, I missed having someone there, someone to sound off to if I had a shitty day and someone to cuddle up to when I needed it…to bad he wasn’t any of those things. He was a self-centered, arrogant bastard who could have given two fucks about what I did, he was only in it for the occasional fuck while I put my heart and soul into the cesspool I thought was a relationship.

I came home from work tonight, tired, pissed off and in need of something to take my mind off the week. I heard my phone ring and saw it was Tom calling.

“Hello?”

“Hello, darling? How are we?”

“Ugh, don’t ask.” I flopped down on the couch. “This week has been hell.”

“I have just the remedy for that, come over to my place.”

“I just got home, Tom.” I whined.

“Fine, change into something more comfortable and I will come and pick you up. I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”  I opened my mouth to protest. “No excuses, goodbye.” He hung up and I went to slip into more appropriate clothes.

Twenty minutes on the dot, there was a knock at my door. I opened it and there stood Tom in jeans, his old cowboy boots and a white t-shirt. He must have seen the look on my face, because he stepped in and immediately wrapped his arms around and pulled me against him. I immediately felt myself relax…I always seemed to do that when he was near. We have been friends for a long time, we met one night when he was working at the local bar. He’s been a bartender for almost 5 years, anything you want, no matter how strange, Tom can usually whip it up without thinking. I grabbed my things and we drove over to his place. He has a built in bar that takes up one wall and it is full of anything and everything you would want to drink. I started to sit down when he shook his head.

“Not here. Go in my bedroom.”

“Your bedroom, what for?”

“We’re going to have sex.”

“WHAT?!” My jaw dropped as I stared at him.

“That’s not what I meant…for fuck’s sake, just go.”

“Oh-kay…” I walked into his room and sat down on the bed. I had stayed here a few times over the years but never in his bed. I stretched out and laid on the pillow, his scent hitting my nose. I snuggled down into it and took a deep breath, exhaling quietly when I heard footsteps and his laughter.

“I saw that.”

“Shut up, Hiddleston. Now what the hell do you mean by “we’re going to have sex, but not what I thought you meant?” He sat down on the bed, a tray of shots between us.

“We’re going to have sex…by taking shots.” He grabbed the first one and I picked up mine. “This is called Kiss on the Lips.” We took the shot and grabbed the next glass. “Foreplay.” He smirked as we downed that one. “Now, this is where they change a little. Mine is called Cunnilingus and yours is Blow Job, but there is a trick to yours.”

“That is…”

“You have to shoot it and swallow it without using your hands.” I smirked as he took his shot then held the tray with mine up. I put my hands behind my back, grabbed it with my mouth, downed it and smiled. He reached over and wiped a bit of whipped cream off the corner of my lip and I instinctively took his finger in my mouth, licking it clean as his eyebrows raised.

“What’s the next shot?” I asked nonchalantly.

“Sex at my house.” We downed those and then we arrived at the final glasses. “Mine is a cum shot and yours is a screaming orgasm.” He held his glass up as we clinked them together. “Cheers, love.” We sat the glasses down and I started laughing.

“What?”

“I haven’t drank that much in…ever…and I have to pee but I’m afraid to get up.”

“Come on.” He got off the bed and carried me to the bathroom. “Need any help?” He smirked,

“No. I’ll let you know when….ooh…I’m done.” I managed to get everything done and not fall down. I knocked on the bathroom door. “Okay.” He carried me back in the bedroom and I started taking off my clothes.

“Erm…”

“When I sleep I only wear my panties.” He handed me a glass of water and some ibuprofen.

“Take these, you won’t feel horrid in the morning.”

“Thank you.” I finished undressing and laid down. “Your bed is more comfortable than mine.” He laughed as he tucked me in.

“Want me to read you a story?”

“No, but you can stay in here with me if you want.”

“Darling, I’m not so sure…”

“Please?” That was all it took. I closed my eyes before he took off his pants. I felt him slide under the covers and scoot close to me.

“Is this alright?” I closed the gap and curled up against him, laying my head on his chest. “Must be.” He chuckled as his arm wrapped around my back. “One question, love, did you enjoy having sex with me?” I looked up as he smirked.

“No.”

“No?” He frowned.

“That was not sex, that was getting me drunk as hell so I’d spend the night with you.” I thought about it for a while and my eyes widened. “You planned this all along!” I slapped his chest as he grinned. “Asshole!” He laughed as I started tickling him. “Admit it!”

“Okay! Okay! I admit it. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at me over the last 5 years, darling, I’m not blind.” He leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. I hesitated for a second, then reciprocated. I moaned into his mouth as he rolled over top of me and positioned himself between my legs.

“It’s about time you admit how you really feel.” He whispered as he kissed my neck. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes.” He kissed across my collarbones as he ran his hands down my arms, then he stopped cold and I moaned.

“We’ll continue this in the morning. I want you to remember your first time with me.” He pulled me against him and we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I felt a hand drifting up my stomach as the other turned me over on my side so I was facing him.

“Morning, love, did you sleep well?”

“Mhm.” I stretched and jumped a little when I opened my eyes to find Tom’s face a couple inches away from mine.  “Wh-what are you doing?”

“First thing’s first…a kiss on the lips.”

“But I haven’t brushed my teeth.” He moved closer.

“Neither have I.” He smiled as his lips met mine. I instantly felt my body relax like we had done this a million times when he kissed down my neck and across my collarbones, this time adding his hands moving up and cupping my breasts. “Foreplay.”

The rest of the morning went on in the same order we took the shots the night before, including a blow job where I very expertly used my hands, then finishing off with a cum shot and a screaming orgasm. As we laid beside one another, trying to catch our breath, he rolled over and smiled.

“So…what’s the verdict?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean you’re not sure?” I watched his eyebrow raise and his face start to droop in a pout when I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“Let’s do it a couple more times…then you’ll have your answer.”

Later that day, I walked out of his apartment with a huge smile on my face, a new boyfriend, hickeys in places I had never thought of and a date to do it all again tomorrow…minus the shots.


End file.
